Dread
}} The Dread is a deadly hunting bow firing bladed arrows, serving as the Stalker's signature weapon. This weapon can be sold for . The Dread cannot be purchased separately, but it is included in the What Stalker? bundle. Its blueprint can be dropped by the Stalker upon death or when he is forced to flee. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest critical chance of all weapons, alongside the Amprex and Synapse. **Can achieve red criticals with a fully-ranked Point Strike. *Silent. *High make this highly effective against Infested and Flesh. *Can stagger Ancients on every hit, even with uncharged shots. *Can hit multiple enemies in a line. *The bow exclusive mod Thunderbolt makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. *Charged shots have innate Punch Through. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming down sights. Disadvantages: *Reliant on its high critical damage potential, which makes it ill-suited against Object-based health. *Low and damage; ill-suited against Shields or Armor. *Slow fire rate renders Dread ill-suited for close quarters. Tips *Use the Arrow Mutation mod to compensate for the low ammo capacity and regain lost ammo. *Using a build of Shred, Speed Trigger, and Fast Hands will allow you to charge your bow almost instantly. Notes *In addition to pinning enemies to surfaces, arrows from Dread will dismember foes. **Desecrate will use both enemy dismembered parts as targets (as if there were 2 bodies), potentially yielding 2 drops. *It seems that an arrow that dismembers a foe has a chance to continue, until it hits another surface. (Confirmed, but no solid percentiles (if any) have been noted yet.) *All "charge weapons" (guns) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. As long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish the charge while they are still sprinting. This allows more mobility for the user. An example of this is charging the weapon from behind cover, then running into a room firing the bow as soon as an enemy is sighted. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. **While wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. *A maxed out Point Strike increases the Dread's critical chance to 125%, guaranteeing normal Criticals and as of Update 13.5, a 25% chance to proc Red Criticals, approximately doubling the critical damage. Trivia *The Dread is unique in that its 'string' glows. Light runs along the string towards the draw point. **This light glows reddish when it is drawn. *Unlike the other bows, the Dread uses arrows with a curved blade for a tip, as opposed to the pointed head of Paris and Paris Prime, or the blunted mace-like head of the Cernos. **Although these arrows are fired with their blades horizontally, they still appear to cause vertical dismemberment. *The Dread appears to be the only bow with an optical assist installed. **The cylindrical object near the grip could be a scope, rangefinder or possibly a laser sight of some kind. *Despite the Dread being referred to as the ''Stalker's ''calling card, it is strangely available for purchase with Darvo having stock. It is never explained where he attained this stock of the Stalker's weapons, or where the Dread, Despair and Hate are produced. Media dreadmenu.jpg|Banshee w/ white Dread Dread1.png Warframe image (Dread).png|Colour Customization of Dread Dread3.png|Default Colour Warframe 2013-10-14 20-32-23-74.png image3393939:.jpg|700k red CRIT with dread. Not invisible. No forma. GamesWise Warframe Weapons - DREAD Warframe Dread Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 14.8.1 A maximized Dread See also de:Dread fr:Dread Category:Update 8 Category:Stalker Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Bow